


foolish fire

by honeyrush



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M, PORT! IS! GAY! AND! SO! IS! HUGO!, and yeah its great and gay, im gonna teach shakespeare how to be poetic thats how good it is, mythology AU, porter's gay as hell for hugo and hugo gets lost bc of these lights and shit, pure fluff, reincarnated lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyrush/pseuds/honeyrush
Summary: Hugo remembers being told not to trust the fool's fire, but he did.





	

Hugo was an idiot. Wandering out at 1 am without a phone and having just a lantern as a light source wasn’t the best idea, but he did it anyway. He was restless and he felt like something was calling him out by the lake. 

“Stupid French boy.” His friend Anton would have said at his decision, and Hugo would’ve snickered and punched the blue-eyed man playfully.

The night was strange to him. It wasn’t at all what he was used to, as for the spring he was at a vacation home with a bunch of his friends. The white painted home was pretty small, but it fit them all.  
And the home happened to be near a forest path that lead to a lake.

Some of the trees on the trail had yet to grown all their leaves back, and he was surprised to see that cherry blossoms were growing. A soft breeze blew, shaking the leaves on some of the trees. The brunette hoped that the barely living candle wouldn’t blow out. Pink and green petals fell as he walked over the mix of dirt and gravel.

Walking a little bit faster, luck decided that it wouldn’t be on his side that moment. The candle blew out, leaving him alone to the dark blue sky and the stars.

Groaning and mumbling some curse in French, Hugo placed the lantern near a tree and told himself he’d find it on the way back. He swept his hair out of his face and stuck his hands in the pockets of his somewhat oversized dark green sweater.

So there he was, his night-time cat-like instincts guiding him through the night with the moon as his only light source. It was full, and it shined a pale yellow. He halted in his footsteps, looking up to stare at the stars. 

But something caught his eye as he looked back down and began to pace around. A glowing blue light. It was small, and it could probably fit in his hand. Circular, and almost fire like. Maybe this was the thing that was calling out to him? It didn’t make much sense.

He let out a sound, maybe a hiss or something, he wasn’t too sure- as the pale blue light moved closer to him. It was telling him to come with him, to the lake. But the thing was, it didn’t speak.

The man followed it as it disappeared and another one appeared just yards away. Realizing that it was leading him to the lake, he remembered a childhood tale that his mother told him in the early hours of the morning. “ _Feu follet._ ” She’d say to him. _Will-o’-the-wisp._ It was a fire type light- that was actually the soul of an unbaptized person- and it lead night travellers to a lake to be baptized. But this light, it wasn’t waiting to be baptized. It called out to the man, saying that they were doing “a demigod’s work.”

Within minutes he arrived at the lake. There was someone else there.  
He wore a long sleeve white shirt and the water was about waist up. The man had pale peach coloured skin and his hair, when wet, was about to mid neck and almost at his shoulder. Chocolate coloured eyes paired perfectly with a necklace he wore- it had a green crystal surrounded by copper wire and it was attached to a brown leather string.   
His atmosphere was ghost like, but at the same time powerful. The brunette felt like he’d seen this man before.

Hugo’s breath is swept away. He’s beautiful. “Have I met you before?” He blurts out, not a thought going through his head besides that.

“In a past life you have.” The man whispers. “Call me Porter.” He says after a strange silence. “And your name is Hugo, if i’m right.”

Hugo nods, and decides he’s coming back the next night.

 

He wanders out earlier that night. As soon as everyone falls asleep, he leaves. He doesn’t bring the lantern this time, knowing that the moon and those tiny blue lights would guide him to Porter. Hugo notices the breeze isn’t as strong as it was yesterday.

It’s about midnight-ish, and he’s wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and flip flops. He runs through the forest and towards the lake, hoping to see Porter there but he runs into the man while speeding through the forest.

Porter catches him but they fall to the ground together, and they lay by a tree for most of the night. 

“You wanna know why it’s always windy in this forest?” He whispers, and Hugo nods. ‘It’s cause i’m a demigod. Half human, and my mom’s a goddess. Porter says casually, and Hugo scrambles to sit up.

“Really?”

Porter hums, smiling. “Yep. Son of Aura, goddess of the breeze and the fresh air on early morning. And by early morning, super damn early morning.”

And by the way things move around Porter, Hugo can believe it.

The brunette ended up coming back to see Porter every night for a month, and soon enough his and his friends’ vacation was nearing it’s end.

It was the last day they’d be there, and Hugo was saddened, but also felt happy. As long as Porter was around he’d be fine.  
The moon was a pale yellow and at its peak again. He found his way to his lover with the full moon as his only light and no longer needing help from the “blue fire things”, as he described them.

Porter was in the lake again, this time not noticing Hugo had come as he had his shirt thrown elsewhere. Hugo giggled, taking off his t-shirt and shoes and jumping into the warm water. They found each other, and the night seemed endless from then on.

 

Hugo wrapped his arms around Porter’s waist as they floated in the blue waters, kissing his pale pink lips every so often.

“You know, i’ll have to leave soon.” Hugo murmurs, looking away from his lover. A gasp escapes Porter’s lips, and he pulls Hugo closer. “You could just come back to France with me.”

“I- I can’t.” Porter stutters, looking down at him. “I’m tied to this place- the forest. And if I left, i’d lose my powers and who knows- I might even die. ” He whispers, almost afraid to speak more.  
There’s a strange silence between the two.

“Okay.” Hugo replies quietly, leaning up to kiss him desperately. “Then let’s make the best of what we have.”

And so they collided.

 

The sun rose on another day and Hugo smiled sadly as he finished packing his belongings. 

Porter, meanwhile, decided to take a chance. He found his way to the house, following the fresh footsteps that Hugo left behind. If this didn’t work, he’d die. Muttering things under his breath in another language- probably Greek- he stepped out of the forest.

The man felt weak for a second. But he smiled as he saw that the breeze was no longer affected wherever he went. Stepping onto the grass, he felt happier than he ever did before. He felt free, like a burden was taken off his back.

Knocking on the door, he hoped Hugo would open it.

And he did.

Porter lept into his arms, and Hugo almost thought that he was dreaming. The moment felt like forever to them, as they were in a kiss that lasted longer than usual.

Splitting apart, they laugh. 

“You gave up your powers for me?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you.” Hugo murmurs, and Porter replies with the same thing.

And in that moment, Hugo doesn’t regret following that blue fool’s fire. He never did.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in a day or two, hope you liked it. leave kudos and a comment maybe?


End file.
